Vampire Kitties!
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: 11 teens's lives are turned upside down. What will happen when Yuki,Zero,and the Night Class are turned into kittens and put under the care of 2 crazy humans. Can they keep their vampire selves a secret or will the humans find out? Will the 2 humans fall in love with blood-sucking vampires?
1. A box of Kittens!

**NEW STORY TIME!(again...)THIS TIME NIKKI AND MIGUEL ARE HUMANS!OH MY GOSHNESS WHAT A TWIST ON THAT! DONT YA THINK? ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A box of Kittens?!**

"And we're going to order pizza and wings, watch movies, eat snacks and pizza and wings….."

A girl was walking through the hallways of her high school with her friend who was currently talking about the sleepover they were going to have after school. The girl had deep purple eyes with glasses on. Her hair went down to her waist in messy curls. It was black with purple highlights. She was supposed to be listening to her friend but she had spaced out a while ago.

"And we're going to play games and eat, hey are you listening to me?!"

"Huh o-oh, sorry Miguel. I was just thinking" the girl said. The girl's friend, whose name was Miguel just looked at her. He had black hair that went a little bit past his shoulders and had green and light lavender highlights in his hair. He had gold eyes with a mix of hazel in them. He also wore glasses.

"Hey, are you thinking about them again?" Miguel asked. The girl didn't answer. "Nikki, they'll come back" Miguel said reassuringly. "No, they won't. They've been missing for 2 years now" Nikki said. "Nikki…." Miguel started. He didn't know what to say. Instead he decided to change the subject. "Nikki, aren't you just excited about our sleepover tonight?" he asked happily. "Yeah, I am" Nikki said as she smiled a bit. "We're going to have so much fun!" Miguel said happily. "Yeah, and I'm going to beat you at Just Dance since I always win!" Nikki said happily. "Fine, but I'll win you in Blazblue!" Miguel said. "You wish" Nikki said. Miguel was happy that his best friend was back to her usual self. There were times where she would be sad since her parents were gone but he always did his best to cheer her up.

Nikki and Miguel were both on the subway. "So, I'll be there about 5, 5:30" Miguel said. "Okay, are you going to bring anything?" Nikki asked. Miguel face palmed himself. "Duh!" he said. "Okay, okay. No need to get an attitude" Nikki said. "Do you want me to slap you?" Miguel asked as he looked a Nikki with a serious expression on his face. "Do you want to die in a hole?" Nikki asked with a smile. Miguel was about to say something when he heard an announcement on the train intercom. "Oh, my stop is next" Miguel said getting up. "Awww" Nikki said sadly. "We're going to see each other tonight!" Miguel said. "I know. Bye! I'll see you tonight!" Nikki said happily as she waved at him. "Bye. I'll text you!" Miguel shouted as the train doors opened and he stepped out. The doors closed again and the train left the station. Nikki was left sitting on the train. _"I have to set everything up when I get home"_ she thought as she heard an announcement on the train intercom. _"Oh, my stop is here"_ Nikki thought as she got up and went to the doors. The doors slid open and she stepped out onto the platform. _"Now to catch a bus and get home" _she thought as she made her way upstairs to the bus terminal.

* * *

"Kaname onii-sama, where are we?" Yuki asked. 9 teens or should we say kittens were in a large cardboard box being bumped around. They didn't know where they were. One moment they were in the Moon Dorm, the next they were all unconscious. Now they were in a box being bounced around. "I don't know but I don't think we're at Cross Academy anymore. Or Japan" Kaname said to Yuki. They both had the same tone of brown fur and wine-colored eyes. "Well, no duh" a kitten with silver fur and amethyst-colored eyes said angrily. "Zero, don't be rude!" Yuki said. "Ne, Akatsuki I'm tired" a kitten with blonde fur and electric blue-colored eyes. "Hanabusa, how could you be tired in a time like this?" Akatsuki, a kitten with orange fur and orange-colored eyes said. "How are you not tired?" Hanabusa asked. "Because we're not you" Zero said. "Kiryu, you're asking for a fight!" Hanabusa said angrily. "Aido-san, you're too loud" a reddish-brown furred kitten with bluish gray eyes said tiredly. "How dare you say I'm too loud Shiki" Hanabusa shouted. "You are too loud!" Ruka shouted. She was a light brown kitten with light brown eyes. "Shut up Ruka!" Hanabusa shouted. "I think both of you should shut up" Rima, an orange furred kitten with blue eyes that were close to a cerulean color. "We shouldn't be fighting in a time like this" another blond kitten said with green eyes said. "Thank you Ichijo" Kaname said. "Hey, do you guys feel that?" Yuki asked. "I feel nothing" Shiki answered. "Exactly. I think we stopped moving" Yuki said. "I want to see where we are" Takuma said as he stood on his back legs and began clawing at the box. "Maybe someone will find us" Kaname said. _"I hope someone finds us"_ Yuki thought.

* * *

Nikki was busy setting up stuff for the sleepover. _"Yay I can't wait. I'm going to crush Miguel in Just Dance!"_ she thought happily. Just then she heard the doorbell. _"What? Its only 4:15 he's early"_ she thought as she went to the door. She opened it. "Hey M-and there's nobody here" she said as she realized no one was in front of the door. "Hey, who's playing ding dong ditch? I swear that was my thing" she said angrily.

"Meow"

"Who was that?! Miguel if that was you I will punch you! You're creeping me out!" Nikki said angrily. She then made the smart decision of looking down to see a box with the sound coming from it. "Who left this? Wait it could be a suspicious package! I have to call 911!" she said as she pulled out her phone. "Maybe I should open it to see if it really is something suspicious" she thought. Nikki mustered all her courage and reached for the flap of the cardboard box. She gripped the flap and slowly started opening it. She reached the last flap and held her breath. She pulled the flap back and screamed and jumped up. "OH MY GOD ITS A BOMB w-wait a minute that doesn't look like a bomb" she said as she looked into the box. She saw 9 kittens looking up at her. "Oh they're just kittens...WAIT WHY IS THERE A BOX OF KITTENS ON MY DOORSTEP?!"

* * *

"OH MY GOD ITS A BOMB w-wait a minute that doesn't look like a bomb"

"A bomb? She thought we were bombs?!" Ruka shouted angrily. "Well, it looks like who ever that is, is a dumb one" Hanabusa said. "Hey the person might not be dumb. He or she must be shocked" Yuki said. "Whoever that is, is a human" Kaname said. All the kittens turned to look at their pureblood leader. "I sense a human's presence. Actually I sense many humans around this area" Kaname said. "Do you sense any vampires?" Takuma asked. "The only vampires in this area...are us" Kaname responded. All the kittens' eyes widened. "So you mean we're in a place that has humans only?" Zero asked in disbelief. "Yes, we are" Kaname said. They all sensed someone looking at them. They all looked up to see a girl looking at them. They saw she had deep purple eyes with big glasses over them and purple highlights in her black messy hair that was long. "Has this girl ever heard of a comb?" Ruka asked in a rude manner. "Easy Ruka we mustn't judge her" Kaname said.

"Oh they're just kittens...WAIT WHY IS THERE A BOX OF KITTENS ON MY DOORSTEP?!"  
"Can she stop yelling? Jeez" Hanabusa asked annoyed. "But at least she found us" Akatsuki said. "Kain is right we must be thankful this girl found us. Now we just have to hope she has a kind enough heart to take us in" Kaname said as she looked back up at the girl.  
Nikki was freaking out. There was a cardboard box on her doorstep with 9 kittens in it. She thought it was a bomb. But who would leave a box of kittens in a cardboard box. Who in their right mind? She then heard purring. She looked down again to see all the kittens looking up at her, purring with sad expressions. "Do you guys want me to take care of you?" she asked. "But I don't have any cat things and stuff…..and I don't think I'll be good at taking care of you guys" The kittens kept on meowing sadly, and pawing at the box. Nikki sighed and grabbed the box. "Fine, I'll let you guys stay with me but don't think you guys will be pampered because…it's me" she said. She picked up the box and carried it into her house.

She set the box on the floor and closed the door. She then kicked the box so it fell over. _"I hope I didn't kick it too hard"_ she thought as she went around the box to see if the kittens were okay. All 9 kittens were sprawled out on the floor. Two of them looked up at Nikki and hissed. Nikki jumped back. _"Maybe I kicked it a little too hard"_ she thought. Nikki had to admit the kittens were cute. She noticed that some of them had strange fur colors. She noticed one kitten had silver fur with amethyst-colored eyes. "I've never seen a silver kitten before" she mumbled to herself. She looked at all the other kittens. There were two kittens that had brown fur and wine colored eyes although one of those kittens had a bit more brown to the eyes. An orange kitten with blue cerulean eyes was lying next to a reddish-brown kitten with bluish-gray eye, who was also lying down. There was a group of three kittens just sitting around. One had light brown hair and light brown eyes and was looking at one of the brown furred kittens. Another kitten had orange fur and burnt orange eyes and was looking at a blonde kitten with electric blue eyes that was licking itself. "Wait a minute there were 9 kittens but I only see 8. Where's the last one?" Nikki asked herself. She then felt something brushing against her legs. She looked down to see the last kitten. The kitten was another blonde but had emerald green eyes and was purring and rubbing itself on Nikki's legs. "Awwwwwwww, I like you" Nikki said as she picked up the green-eyed kitten.

"Hey, why does Ichijo get to be lifted?" Hanabusa asked angrily as he glared in envy at Takuma. "Well, she likes me better so that's why she's carrying me" Takuma smiled. "It's still no fair!" Hanabusa shouted. "Hanabusa, calm down" Akatsuki said. "But-" Hanabusa started. "Aido, shut up" Kaname said angrily. The little blonde kitten had a face a fear and muttered "Yes, Kaname-sama" "We all need to have a discussion. Ichijo, see if you can get that girl to put you down" Kaname said. "Roger!" Takuma replied happily.

Nikki was confused. After she picked up the green-eyed kitten, the other blonde kitten started meowing like it was jealous. But what really confused her is how they were meowing one after the other like they were having a conversation. _"I guess its cat language or maybe they're hungry" _she thought. "Well I don't have cat food…..maybe I'll give you guys some milk! Would you like that?" she asked. "And I'm talking to myself" she sweat dropped. She placed the green-eyed kitten on the floor. "Why?" Takuma asked sadly but to Nikki it sounded like a sad meow. "Aw, don't be sad little kitty. I'm just going to get you and your friends some milk" Nikki said happily as she left the kittens in the hallway.

"Now that we are all alone. We can talk about what's going to happen. Obviously we are in the care of a human" Kaname stated. They all nodded. "A strange one at that" Hanabusa muttered. "We all have to behave. Now the place we are in has no vampires so we must hide our lust for blood" Kaname ordered. "Hide our lust for blood?" Ruka asked. "Yes, we cannot let that human find out about vampires" Kaname stated. "But even so I don't think she'll realize it. I mean that girl seems dumb…." Ruka said. "I don't think she's dumb" Takuma said happily. "You never think ill of a person, Ichijo" Rima said. "I do. Just not a lot" Takuma said. "Back to the matter at hand we have to act like kittens so we don't raise the human's suspicions" Kaname said. "You should talk Kuran! You people don't know anything about acting normal!" Zero shouted angrily. "Yes, we do. We did it all the time back at the academy" Takuma said. "Well, I bet in a day you guys would be all drunk on the scent of blood!" Zero shouted. "So will you Kiryu" Kaname said with a hiss. "Stop fighting!" Yuki said stepping between Kaname and Zero. "We have to work together" Takuma added in. "But we don't have blood tablets" Senri said with a yawn. "Then we have to use our willpower to keep our thirst at bay" Kaname stated as he turned away from Zero. "But what if it becomes too unbearable?" Akatsuki asked. "Then when the human girl is away we'll drink from each other" Kaname said. "That seems agreeable" Akatsuki nodded. The rest of them nodded. "Okay, then it's decided we have to keep our vampire selves from the human. That means no drinking blood whatsoever and Aido that means you have to follow the rules too" Kaname ordered. The electric blue-eyed kitten tensed when he heard his name. "You heard me right Aido?" Kaname asked as he stared at the blonde kitten. Hanabusa started shaking and blushed a little although because of his fur it wasn't seen. "Yes Kaname-sama" he responded. "Also drinking blood from that girl is prohibited too" Kaname added. They all nodded. "Wait a minute…Where did Ichijo go?" Kaname asked as he realized the green-eyed kitten wasn't there anymore. "He said something about wanting to explore" Senri said. "And I'm the troublesome one" Hanabusa said. Kaname turned to glare at him. Hanabusa looked away with fear on his face. "Then let's go find him" Yuki said as she began to walk down the hallway. "Yuki! Don't go alone!" Kaname called out as he went after Yuki. "So I guess we're looking for Ichijo" Rima said. "Yeah….." Akatsuki said as he followed the others down the hall.

They all found Takuma in what they thought was the living room, which it was. There was an HD TV, a couple couches, a Wii, a shelf with video games and movies, and a table full of different snack foods. "There you are Ichijo" Ruka said. "Oh hi guys. Look at all this food on this table!" Takuma said as he nodded towards the table. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Hanabusa said happily as he jumped up onto the table.

"NO!"

Before Hanabusa can even process whose voice that was he was swooped into the air. He looked up to see the girl holding him. "No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't have that" the girl said as she put Hanabusa on the ground. "That's for me and my friend. "Awww, why can't you give me some?" Hanabusa asked while pouting. The girl didn't answer. Mainly because she didn't understand him. "Here you cute kittens, I got you guys some milk!" the girl said as she set the bowl of milk down in front of them. Hanabusa ran to the bowl and began drinking the milk.

"Aido"

Said kitten froze and slowly raised his head to see the wine-eyed kitten glaring at him. "What did I say?" Kaname said. "You said not to drink any blood and I didn't" Hanabusa said. "I also said we must behave" Kaname said coolly with a hint of anger. Hanabusa stepped back. "We can't let that girl find out what we really are" Kaname said. "Yes Kaname-sama" Hanabusa said as lowered his head.

Nikki was eyeing the kittens. The kittens were meowing. One after another again. _"They are having a conversation again?"_ she thought. But what really shocked her was how one of the kittens had an authorative kind of personality. The one with the wine-colored eyes…..well one of the kittens with the wine-colored eyes. And the other thing that was strange was when one of the blonde kittens had jumped onto the table with ease. She didn't think the kittens can jump so high. _"Well, at least they're drinking some milk. I wonder where they came from. I've never seen kittens like these before"_ Nikki thought. Just then there was a loud beep and a vibrating sound. Nikki pulled out her phone from her pocket and saw that she had one new message. _"Probably from Miguel"_ she thought. She looked back at the kittens to see them looking at her. "Ah….it's just my phone. Don't worry about it" she said. "I'm talking to kittens again…what is wrong with me?" she thought to herself as she jumped onto one of the couches. She was right. The message was from Miguel. Nikki sighed and began texting back.

"Is she texting?" Zero asked. "Duh. She's a teenage girl….I think" Yuki said as she gazed at the girl. "We still don't know her name" "What I want to know is what grades she gets" Hanabusa said. "Everybody turned to stare at him. "What? I want to see if she's dumb or smart" Hanabusa said. "She's not dumb" Takuma said. "Want to make it a bet?" Hanabusa purred. "Okay!" Takuma said happily. "Um…we can't actually shake hands on it…." "Then we'll shake paws" Hanabusa said as he stuck his paw out. Takuma stuck his paw out and they both shook paws. "If the other loses they have to do whatever the winner says" Hanabusa smirked. "Deal" Takuma smiled.

It was 5:30. Nikki was watching TV while the kittens were just meowing. She looked over at the table. She was tempted to just grab one of the cupcakes and start eating it but Miguel made it very clear to her to not start eating without him. Nikki sighed. She looked over at the 9 kittens to see them meowing at each other. _"They really look like they are having a conversation"_ she thought. _"Maybe I should start daydreaming"_ Just then the doorbell rang. _"Of course the doorbell rings when I am just about to start daydreaming"_ she thought. The doorbell kept ringing. "I'm coming, can't you wait!" she shouted. _"Jeez, is he really that excited…..or is he just hungry?"_ she thought as she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Who's at the door?" Akatsuki asked. "How are we supposed to know?" Hanabusa asked. "It's another human" Yuki said. "Another one?!" Ruka asked surprised. "Yes, another human" Yuki answered with a nod. "Hi Miguel!" they heard the girl say. "Who's Miguel?" Shiki asked. "Another human" Hanabusa said. "No duh!" Zero said angrily. Hanabusa turned to glare at Zero. Zero glared right back. "Well we're about to find out who this Miguel person is" Kaname said as he looked to where the human girl disappeared.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! NOW HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER...**

_Sneak Peek at Chapter 2_

_"Jeez Nikki, I never knew you were a lonely cat lady"_

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_"I say the new human is a girl"_

_"I say the new human is a boy"_

_"Want to bet?"_

_"What is with you and gambling?! Like sheesh!__"_

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_"Miguel, are you taking an uke quiz again?"_

_"No..."_

_"Let me ask you again. Miguel, are you taking an uke quiz on MY laptop?"_

_"..."_

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_"What's an uke?"_

_"I know what it is!"_

_"How do you know what that term is?"_

_"Manga!"_

_"Oh god..."_

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_"I could do some very sexy stripping right now"_

**_xxxxxxxx_**

**WELL THERE'S THE SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 2 CHICOS Y CHICAS! (im taking spanish so yeah) ONE MORE MONTH TILL SCHOOL'S OVER! IT'S GONE BY SO FAST! WELL I HAVE TO BID YOU ALL A GENTLE FAREWELL (did i say that right i dont know) SO BYE FOR NOW! *runs out the door***

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. The Sleepover Part 1

**Hey guys back with another chapter of Vampire Kitties! I updated 2 stories in 2 weeks. That's a new personal record. I MADE A RECORD! This chapter will be broken down to about 2 or 3 parts. Don't you think the Vampire Knight characters would be cute as kittens. I know Takuma would be. I would hold up and dress him up in cute clothes...I'm not crazy...no matter how crazy I sound...got it? Good. Read on peeps!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sleepover Part 1**

"Hi, Miguel!" Nikki smiled as she stretched her arms out expecting a hug. "We just saw each other 2 hours ago. I don't need to hug you" Miguel said. _"Hug whore"_ he thought. "Awww, Meanie" Nikki said. "I know" Miguel smiled. "I should leave you outside but I won't because I'm nice" Nikki said. "Yeah, you're so nice" Miguel said sarcastically as he walked inside. Nikki closed the door and began walking to the living room. "Hey, I'm taking off my shoes! Hey, wait for me!" Miguel called out. Nikki heard thumping and was then knocked to the ground. She heard a soft little "Fu" "Fu, sorry Nikki. I tripped" Miguel said. "Of course you did" Nikki said with a sigh and got up. "It hurts" "I said I'm sorry….are you crying?" Miguel asked. "No…." Nikki said. "Okay, let's go! I'm hungry!" Miguel said as he placed a hand on his stomach. "You're always hungry" Nikki sighed as she started walking. "Did you order the pizza?" Miguel asked. "No…." Nikki said sheepishly. "What?! Why didn't you?!" Miguel asked angrily. "Because if I order the pizza by myself, I'll put pineapple on it, and I know you don't like pineapple" Nikki said as she played with her thumbs. Miguel's glare stopped. "That is true but I could've just given you the pineapple" he said. "I know, I just want to get a pizza we both like" Nikki said. "Or 3…." Miguel mumbled. Nikki just sighed. "We'll see how much we can get" she said.

"Yay, my tummy will be so happy!"

"What?!"

"W-What…"

"What did you just say?"

"Um, my mom made some meatballs to bring over here"

"Really?!" Nikki said surprised. "Yup" Miguel smiled. "Yay, the meatballs your mom makes taste so good!" Nikki said happily. "I know you do. You keep asking for more whenever you come to my house and my mom's making them. That was one of the rare times I've seen you eat a lot" Miguel said. "Shut up" Nikki said with a laugh.

* * *

"I bet the new human is a girl"

"I bet the new human is a boy"

"Want to bet?"

"What is with you and gambling?! Like sheesh!"

"Well Ruka, I'm doing this to blow off some steam" Hanabusa said. "It's a stupid way to blow off steam" Ruka said.

"Call me Miguel-hyun!"

"No"

"Then call me Miguel-ah!"

"No"

"Why?"

"I'm not Korean and I don't know what those words mean"

"Anybody can say it and I'll tell you what they mean and don't walk away from me!"

"They're coming" Kaname said. _"I'm going to win" _Hanabusa thought. The vampire kittens sat in anticipation. They could sense the two humans getting closer. "Remember, we have to keep the fact that we're vampires a secret" Kaname said. They all nodded at the same time. The voices got louder. "They're coming" Yuki said. "Yeah, we know that" Zero said. The kittens turned to see the girl from before talking with another human, who they assumed was a girl. "Ha-ha! I was right, she is a girl!" Hanabusa said happily. "You owe me!" he pointed at Akatsuki. "I don't get it. The human's name is Miguel. That's a boy's name" Akatsuki said. "Some girls have boy names" Hanabusa said triumphantly. The kittens kept on staring at the new human, which they assumed was a girl. The girl had black hair with green and light lavender highlights that went a little bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were a mixture of gold and hazel. She also wore glasses but they were smaller than Nikki's.

"Ooo food!" Miguel said happily as he ran over to the table. "That's the only reason why you wanted to have a sleepover" Nikki said. "No, that's not why" Miguel said as he started munching on some chips. He then felt something on his leg. He looked down to see an orange kitten staring up at him. "Ah!" Miguel shouted as he jumped back. He looked around him to see even more kittens. "1…2….3….Nikki, why is there 9 kittens?!" he shouted. "Well, I found them" Nikki said. "Where?" Miguel asked. "Well, when I was setting up for the sleepover, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find a box of kittens which are these guys" Nikki explained gesturing to the kittens. Miguel was silent for a minute. He opened his mouth and began to talk. "First of all, why would you open a door to a stranger?" he asked. "It was a cardboard box" Nikki said. "Oh yeah, a cardboard box can ring a doorbell" Miguel said sarcastically. Nikki just glared at him. "Second of all, jeez Nikki I never knew you were such a lonely cat lady" Miguel said with a smirk. Nikki just turned away from him and started walking away. "I was kidding, Nikki I was kidding!" Miguel said as he grabbed Nikki's shirt. "Hug?" Nikki asked as she moved Miguel's hand from her shirt and stretching out her arms. "No, I'm not a hug whore like you" Miguel said with a smile. Nikki turned and started walking away again. "I was kidding Nikki! You always know I'm joking. That's what best friends do!" Miguel whined as he grabbed Nikki's hand, spun her around and hugged her. Yes I know" Nikki said. "Then stop taking it so seriously. When you're sad, I'm sad" Miguel said. "I know. I remember the time I was crying and you started crying too" Nikki said. "Yes, now let's forget about that and order pizza!" Miguel said as he let go of Nikki and ran to the phone. "We have to see which pizza place we're going to order from" Nikki said. "Then go get your laptop!" Miguel shouted. "Okay, okay" Nikki said as she started to walk out of the room. "Move faster bitch!" Miguel shouted as he kicked Nikki's butt. "Ow…my butt" Nikki whined. "You meanie!" "Well hurry up then" Miguel shouted.

"Did she just kick her ass?" Zero asked. "Yes. That's mean" Rima said. Miguel sat on the couch to wait for Nikki. _"Now's my chance!"_ Hanabusa thought happily. He jumped onto the couch. "Hanabusa, what are you doing?" Akatsuki asked. "Proving that this human is a girl" Hanabusa said as he crawled into Miguel's lap. Miguel looked down to see a blond kitten looking up at him. "Hey, you're kind of cute" Miguel said. Hanabusa beamed proudly. _"Human girls are already falling for me"_ Hanabusa thought.

"But dogs are waaaaaaay cuter than you"

Hanabusa froze with a look of shock all over his kitten face. "She. Just. Said. Dogs. Are. Cuter. Than. Me" he said. "If only you guys were puppies. But if you guys were puppies and were left on Nikki's doorstep, she wouldn't have brought you in. She's scared of dogs and puppies" Miguel said. "Good thing we're kittens then" Kaname said. "Nikki, Nikki must be the name of that other girl" Takuma said happily. "I am way cuter than dogs!" Hanabusa growled. All Miguel heard was an angry-sounding purr. Hanabusa stood on his back legs as best he could and placed his paws on Miguel's chest. Miguel's face turned red. _"Why?"_ he thought. Hanabusa began rubbing his paws on Miguel's chest. "Eh? EH?! I'M BEING MOLESTED BY A KITTEN?! NIKKI, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Miguel yelled. _"I don't feel anything there. Maybe she's flat-chested" _Hanabusa thought. The other kittens just looked with shocked expressions. Akatsuki just sighed. "What do you want now?" Nikki shouted as she came back into the room with her laptop. She froze when she saw what was happening to Miguel. One of the blonde kittens was groping his chest. "I'M GETTING MOLESTED BY A KITTEN!" Miguel yelled. "GET IT OFF ME!" The orange kitten jumped up onto the couch and bit the blonde kitten's tail. The blonde kitten meowed painfully and jumped off of Miguel's lap and ran back to the group of kittens. Miguel jumped up. "I can't believe I was groped by a kitten! Maybe it thought I was a girl. If I was a girl, I'd have bigger boobs than you!" Miguel said pointing at Nikki. "What?" Nikki asked surprised. "I said if I was a girl, I'd have bigger boobs than you" Miguel smiled. Nikki raised an eyebrow. "I mean look at this voluptuous body" Miguel smiled as he ran his hands over his body in a sexual way. "It's capable of holding a large cleavage mass" "You don't have a voluptuous body" Nikki said. "You're in denial. We both know if I was a girl, I'd beat you with my bigger chest capacity" Miguel said. "So, what your saying is, I'm flat-chested?" Nikki asked. "No, I'm not saying you're flat-chested. I'm saying you have small cleavage" Miguel smiled. "No, I don't" Nikki said as her cheeks became redder. "I know your bra size and it's….." Miguel started but was cut off by Nikki shouting "Shut up" "You get flustered so easily" Miguel laughed as he saw Nikki's face getting redder.

"This Miguel kid is a pervert" Ruka said. "And to make it worse he's a boy" Zero said. All the kittens looked at Zero. "What? He said 'if I was a girl'" Zero said. "Your right. He's a boy!" Yuki said. "Told you Hanabusa" Akatsuki said as he was lying on the couch. "Shut up Akatsuki!" Hanabusa shouted angrily. "Wait, if he's a boy, how would he know her bra size?" Senri asked. A dirty thought went through all of the kitten's minds….well except for Yuki and Takuma. "They are too young to be doing that!" Kaname shouted. "Kids these days….losing their virginity they are 18" Ruka said with a sigh. "Tsk…tsk…tsk" Hanabusa said shaking his head. "You!" Kaname said angrily as he turned his attention to Hanabusa. Hanabusa squeaked. "What the hell were you doing?" Kaname demanded. "I-I was trying prove he was a girl" Hanabusa said meekly. "Well you're making the humans suspicious of us" Kaname said. "I-I'm sorry Kaname-sama" Hanabusa said bowing his head. _"If we were back to our normal selves I would so slap you"_ Kaname thought.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Miguel let's play a game!" Nikki said. "We have to order pizza first!" Miguel said as he was biting into a cupcake. He was sitting on the couch with Nikki's laptop on his lap. "Well how much longer?" Nikki asked. She noticed that Miguel's face seemed a bit redder than usual. She instantly knew why.

"Miguel, are you taking a uke quiz again?"

"No…." Miguel said turning even redder than before.

"Let me ask again. Miguel, are you taking a uke quiz on MY laptop?"

"…"

"Knew it" Nikki muttered as she picked up a cupcake. Miguel looked up at Nikki to see her eating a cupcake. He didn't get how Nikki could eat a cupcake the way she always eats it. She would always lick all the icing off, and then eat the cake part. "How can you eat a cupcake like that?" he asked her. "Cuz I can" she responded. "Well the way you are licking it looks wrong" he said. "Well you have a dirty mind" she answered. Miguel just rolled his eyes and looked back down at the laptop screen. "I can't believe it" he said. "What?" Nikki asked. "I got innocent uke again" Miguel said. "Ha! I knew you were taking a uke quiz! And you are not innocent" Nikki said. "I know" Miguel said reaching for another cupcake. "I thought you were going to order the pizza?" Nikki asked. "I am. Let's order it now. Let's order three!" Miguel said happily. "Why that much?" Nikki asked. "Well, I'm staying for the weekend so it makes sense. Plus we have coupons" Miguel said. "You could be so cheap sometimes" Nikki said. "I know. I'm a cheap bastard" Miguel said with a smile.

"What's a uke?" Yuki asked as she tilted her head to the side. "I know what it is!" Takuma said happily. "How do you know what that term is?" Akatsuki asked. "Manga!" Takuma said happily. "Oh god…" Akatsuki answered. "Anyways, do you want to know what an uke is?" Takuma asked Yuki. "Yes" Yuki answered enthusiastically. "Well in manga and anime terms, an uke is the bottom and receiver in a male-on-male relationship. Usually in sex since the uke is always on the bottom and receiving it. Male-on-male relationships in anime and manga are called yaoi. It's very enjoyable to watch and read" Takuma said as he smiled and his tail swished back and forth. Yuki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Ichijo, why are you trying to poison her mind?" Zero asked Takuma. "What? I'm not poisoning her mind, I'm educating her" Takuma said. "Wait, how do boys have sex with each other?" Yuki asked. "Well, Yuki-chan the seme, which is the boy that's on top. The seme puts his-" Takuma was cut off by Zero's paws covering his mouth. "Don't ruin her mind with your yaoi stuff" Zero whispered angrily to Takuma. Takuma sweat dropped as he nodded. Zero removed his paws from Takuma's mouth. "Sorry Yuki-chan, I can't tell you" Takuma said. "Awww, and I really wanted to know" Yuki said with a pout. Zero turned and glared at Takuma. Takuma sweat dropped again and ran towards Nikki's legs.

"I'll put some bacon, sausage, what else?" Miguel asked Nikki as they were filling out the online pizza order form. "I don't know, chicken?" Nikki said confused. "Oh yeah, chicken" Miguel said happily. Nikki felt something brushing against her legs. She looked down to see the green-eyed kitten looking up at her and pawing at her leg softly. "It's you again! Awwwwwwww you are so cute!" Nikki squealed as she picked up the green-eyed kitten. _"Yay, I'm being lifted again!"_ Takuma thought happily as he snuggled closer to Nikki. "Look at how cute this kitten is Miguel-chi!" Nikki said happily as she turned to Miguel. He turned to see Nikki holding a blonde kitten with green eyes. "Get that kitten away from me! That kitten molested me!" he shouted. "No that was the other blonde kitten" Nikki said as she scratched the kitten's head. Takuma was enjoying it. He purred loudly. "Awww, so cute!" Nikki squealed. "You find kittens cute but dogs scary. I don't get you" Miguel said. "But puppies and dogs are scary" Nikki said. "How?" Miguel asked. "They just are" Nikki said. "Wow" Miguel said. "Which kitten do you like the best?" Nikki asked as she cradled the kitten closer to her. Miguel looked around at all the kittens. He didn't really have a favorite so he said "None" "You haven't interacted with any of the kittens" Nikki said. _"Except the one that molested you"_ she thought as she tried not to burst out laughing. "Whatever" Miguel said. He then heard a gasp. It was more like a dramatic one. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You would look so cute in a ribbon!" Nikki squealed. "What?!" Miguel asked surprised as he turned to look at Nikki. She was rubbing her nose with the kitten's nose. Miguel sweat dropped. "Now to look for a ribbon to tie around your neck!" Nikki said happily as she got off the couch. _"I feel so sorry for that kitten"_ Miguel thought.

* * *

It was 7:00. Nikki and Miguel were playing Just Dance 4 with the kittens watching them. "Man, that girl is good" Akatsuki said as he watched Nikki. "I love this ribbon!" Takuma said happily as he was tugging on a red ribbon that was tied around his neck. "Are you gay?" Hanabusa asked Takuma. "Nope" Takuma said. "Ichijo, you're so weird" Senri said. "I know" Takuma said.

"Yes, I won again! That's my tenth straight win!"

The kittens turned to see Nikki jumping up and down. "I won! I won!" Nikki said happily. "Damn it woman, stop winning!" Miguel shouted. "It's not my fault I'm the best at Just Dance" Nikki said. "Shut up" Miguel muttered as he grabbed a Coca-Cola can. "Your drinking more? You already drank five cans of Coca-Cola" Nikki said. "I'm addicted to Coke, so what?" Miguel said as he opened the can and started drinking from it. "You get really hyper" Nikki stated matter-of-factly. Miguel stopped drinking and burped. "I know. It's fun creeping you out with my hyper self" Miguel said happily. "More like creepy self" Nikki muttered. "Let's dance again!" "No" Miguel answered. "Why?" Nikki whined. "Because you'll win again" Miguel said. "I must admit I am awesome at Just Dance" Nikki bragged as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I'll win"

"You cocky son of a bitch"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't want to play now since your being so cocky"

"I wasn't being cocky!"

"I could do some very sexy stripping right now"

"…..What?"

"And you're going to watch"

"WHAT?!"

The kittens were in shock. "H-He's going to strip in front of us?" Rima asked shocked. "More importantly he's going to strip in front of that Nikki girl" Kaname said. "She'll like it I'm sure" Zero said. All the kittens turned to look at the Level D vampire. "Teenage girls have hormones and that girl's hormones will start to jump around when that guy starts to strip" Zero said. "First, we need some sexy runway music" Miguel said as he grabbed Nikki's laptop. "Why do we need sexy runway music if you're going to be stripping? Wait…why'd you say we?" Nikki asked. "Because I'm going to be stripping on a runway" Miguel answered. "You didn't answer my second question" Nikki said.

Music started playing from the laptop and Miguel got up. "Now sit down" he said as he pushed Nikki on the couch. "Ha-ha! Your skirt bounced when you fell! It looked cute! Your tutu going everywhere!" Miguel laughed. "I'm not cute" Nikki said. "Now watch sexy strip master at work" he said as he started dancing in a very sexual manner. _"Why is my best friend like this?"_ Nikki thought as she watched Miguel dance. _"Oh. My. God. Where did he learn those sexy moves from?"_ Akatsuki thought. _"Does he work part-time at a club as a stripper or a prostitute?"_ Zero thought. "_He really is a perverted child"_ Ruka thought. Miguel started unzipping his sweater. _"Oh god!"_ Akatsuki thought. Miguel shrugged his sweater off his shoulder and arms and let it pool around his feet. Under his sweater, he was wearing a light green tank top. He just kept on dancing. The kittens looked at Nikki to see what her reaction was. She was just looking at him trying not to laugh. "She's enjoying this?!" Hanabusa asked. "Well, they have been engaging in 'those' activities" Kaname said. "What activities?" Yuki and Takuma asked. "Are you kidding me, Ichijo?! How do you not know what 'those' activities mean but you talk about yaoi like it's hot stuff!" Zero said. "It is" Takuma said. "I can make any outfit look sexy!" Miguel shouted as he danced more. He then went to the tall lamp in the corner of the living room and started doing a pole dance. "MY EYES!" Hanabusa yelled.

Just then the doorbell rang. "It's the pizza" Nikki said as she got up. "Pizza?" Miguel shouted as the music stopped. He ran past the couch and in the process he pushed Nikki back down on the couch so he can get to the door first. "Hey! You bastard! You pushed me! And you forgot the money!" Nikki shouted as she grabbed the money, got off the couch, and ran to the door. "Pizza? Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry" Ruka said. Just then all nine kittens heard growling. They all looked down at their stomachs. "I could eat" Senri said. "Me too" Rima said.

Nikki got to the door just as Miguel opened it. "Pizza delivery" a man in a green shirt and tan pants said. He was carrying a pizza bag and a paper bag. Nikki appeared behind Miguel. "Four pizzas with two boxes of wings with a box a mozzarella sticks" the pizza man said. "Yup that's our order" Miguel said happily. "That's an awful lot for you guys. Are you having a party?" the pizza man asked. "Nope, it's just us two" Miguel said happily as he threw his arm around Nikki's neck and pulled her closer. Nikki blushed and looked embarrassed. "Why'd you say that? Now the pizza guy is going to think we're loners" she thought embarrassed. She then realized something. "Wait….did you say four pizzas?" she asked. "Yeah" the pizza man answered. "What? We order three, how is that even-" she stopped talking as she turned to look at Miguel with a raised eyebrow. "What? The coupon said buy four pizzas, get a free box of mozzarella sticks" Miguel smiled. Nikki slapped her hand to her forehead with a sigh. "How much is it going to be?" she asked. "$40.50" the pizza man stated. Nikki sighed again. Miguel handed two coupons to the pizza man. "Okay, that's the coupon for the free mozzarella sticks and the other one is get double the pizza for half the price so the total is now $20.25" the pizza man said. Miguel grabbed the money from Nikki's hand and gave it to the pizza man. The pizza man handed the pizza to Miguel and gave the boxes of wings and mozzarella sticks to Nikki. He thanked them and turned to go back to his car. "Let's go inside so we can eat!" Miguel said happily.

"I can smell the pizza from here" Yuki said as she sniffed the air. "It smells so good" Rima sighed. "The humans have to give us some of the pizza!" Ruka said. Nikki and Miguel walked back into the living room and walked past them into another room. "Hey, let's follow them" Ruka said. "To get some pizza!" Yuki said. The kittens all nodded and followed Nikki and Miguel. It was pretty easy since they can sense where they are. They came to another room and it was quite obvious where they were.

They were in the kitchen…it was not like any kitchen they had seen before.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll be back with a new chapter soon...yeah...soon...Anyways see you guys next time! *slides down the magical rainbow that just appeared into a pout of gold shouting I'm rich!***

**Who's a fan of Pewdiepie? Or are you a fan of Smosh? I am a fan of both! I want to know if your a fan of Pewdiepie, Smosh, or both! Please tell me! =)**

_Sneak Peek at Chapter 3_

_"I don't feel safe with all these knives here"_

_"Let's watch a horror movie!"_

_"No!"_

_"Too bad!"_

_"Dude, you know I hate scary movies and they make me cry"_

_"Suck it up and take it like a man!"_

_"We should probably give these kittens a bath"_

_"I don't want to take a bath! I'm running"_

_"3...2...1"_

_Ow...what's this wall doing here?"_

_"I love bubbles!"_

**Please review! =)**


	3. The Sleepover Part 2

**It's another chapter for Vampire Kitties! School starts in two days...and I'm going to be in grade 11! It's all moving so fast! Anyways because school's starting I'll probably be only to update once a month. Also don't expect any updates in September because school's starting and I also have a wedding to go to in October in Trinidad so I'll be leaving for who knows how long so there might not be any updates until after then but I will try really hard to update before I go on my trip. Enough of this TIME TO READ CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sleepover Part 2**

When the kittens entered the room they were frightened. No, it wasn't because of the white walls. It wasn't because of the black and white checkered counter. Or the cabinets. Or the island. It was because of the 15 knives hanging on the wall. All the kittens shivered. "I don't feel safe with all these knives here" Hanabusa said in a nervous tone. "Why would the knives be out in the open like that? It turns people away" Ruka said. "Well, it doesn't turn him away" Akatsuki said as he looked towards Miguel. Miguel was rubbing his stomach and sniffing the pizza. "Hey! Don't smell the pizza too much! You're going to take the pizza smell away!" Nikki said as elbowed Miguel out of the way. "What? It smells _really_ good!" Miguel sighed as he put emphasis on the word really. Nikki opened the box and stared at the pizza. "You ordered an extra large pizza?" she asked as she looked at Miguel. "Actually I ordered four extra large pizzas" Miguel smiled. A loud purring sound came from below them. Nikki and Miguel looked down to see the two wine-eyed kittens looking up at them. "I think they're hungry" Nikki said. "Didn't you feed them?" Miguel asked. "Uh…I only gave them milk…that's it" Nikki said. "Idiot…."Miguel said. "What? I don't have cat food!" Nikki said as she turned away. "So what are we going to feed them?" Miguel asked. "Let's give them one of the pizzas" Nikki said as she pointed at the pizza. Miguel whipped his head to look at her. "Dude, what if they die if they eat this pizza?" he asked. "Then we'll bury their bodies" Nikki said. "Okay, I'm fine with that" Miguel said as he shrugged. Both Kaname and Yuki shivered. "Which pizza should we give them?" Nikki asked. "The one with tuna" Miguel said. "You ordered one with tuna?" Nikki asked. "Yup and it has a couple of anchovies on it. Just a couple. Most of the pizza is covered with cheese and tuna" Miguel said. "Okay, then give me the box" Nikki said. Miguel slid the third box out of the stack and handed it to Nikki. She opened it to see an extra large pizza with a couple anchovies, and lots of tuna. She turned to the kittens to see them looking up at her eagerly. "Okay kitties, here's your pizza! You can eat all of it if you want!" she said happily as she set the box down in front of the kittens. She watched as the kittens practically attacked the pizza. _"I'm glad I'm not that pizza"_ she thought. "Hey dude, let's carry these two pizzas into the living room and put the last one in the fridge. Oh, let's take a box of wings and mozzarella sticks too" Miguel said as he opened the fridge and put the box of pizza and the box of wings in the fridge. "Did you leave out the Hawaiian pizza?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Miguel said as he picked up the two pizza boxes. "Can you get the box of wings and mozzarella sticks?" "Kay" Nikki said as she picked up the two smaller boxes. They both walked out of the kitchen but Nikki stopped. She peered back in to see the kittens still eating the pizza. "We'll be in the living room just to let you know" she said. She then continued walking down the hall to the living room.

"Mmmm, this pizza tastes good!" Yuki said happily as she bit off a piece. "Even anchovies taste good on pizza" Takuma said happily as his tail swished back and forth. He grabbed another anchovy with his mouth. "We're finally being fed!" Hanabusa said as he chomped down a slice of pizza. _"This is so uncivilized…." _Kaname thought. "Hopefully we won't remain in this form any longer" Kaname said. "I don't know, Kaname. We could be stuck like this for a while. Besides it's fun!" Takuma purred. "That's because you've got that Nikki girl wrapped around your finger" Akatsuki said. "No, I don't. She just likes me the best!" Takuma said. "Oh yeah, she likes you so much that she'll bury you when you die" Hanabusa said sarcastically. "She'll bury you too" Senri mumbled as he and Rima were sharing a slice of pizza. "Shut up!" Hanabusa shouted.

Nikki and Miguel were both sitting in the living room, eating. Miguel had already eaten 6 pizza slices while Nikki had only eaten 2. "This pizza is sooooo good!" Miguel said happily as he started eating his 7th pizza slice. "Glutton….." Nikki muttered. "Stop calling me that!" Miguel said as he lightly slapped Nikki's arm. "But you are….." Nikki mumbled. "Whatever and eat more pizza!" Miguel said. "But I also ate some mozzarella sticks and chicken wings" Nikki said. "And I can eat 3 pizza slices" "Then eat another slice so you won't feel hungry later" Miguel said. "Fine" Nikki said as she picked up another slice. "There you go! Soon you'll be eating a whole box of pizza like me" Miguel said with a smile. "I don't think that'll ever happen" Nikki said. "I know, I was lying" Miguel said. "Whatever" Nikki said. "So what should we do after we eat?" Miguel asked as he reached for a mozzarella stick. "I don't know. I'll decide when we are done eating" Nikki said. "Okay" Miguel said.

* * *

"I'm so full…" Miguel said as he placed his hands on his stomach and leaned back on the couch. "Well, that's because you ate ten slices of pizza, twelve wings, and five mozzarella sticks" Nikki said. Miguel leaned to the side and rested his head on Nikki's lap. "Hey, get off!" Nikki shouted. "But it was so good…" Miguel said, totally ignoring Nikki. "I just want to lay here" "But you're on me" Nikki said. "So what?" Miguel asked. "So, you're on me" Nikki said. "Well you're beside me so it was inevitable" Miguel said. Nikki just rolled her eyes. "Pat my head!" Miguel said in a childish voice. "I'm letting you stay on my lap. Don't push it" Nikki said. "Fine" Miguel said.

"Meow"

"I guess the kittens are done eating" Nikki said as she saw the kittens walk into the room. "Awww look at that" Yuki said as she looked at Nikki and Miguel. "I know" Hanabusa said. "We should order Chinese food tomorrow, for dinner" Miguel said. "What about the pizza?" Nikki asked. "We'll have it for lunch" Miguel said. "He just finished eating and he's talking about what they are going to eat tomorrow? Jeez" Hanabusa said. "Oh, Kiki?" Miguel said. "What?" Nikki asked. "Let's make ice-cream sundaes tomorrow!" Miguel said happily. "Ice-cream sundaes?" Nikki asked. "Yup! You have ice-cream and toppings, right?" Miguel asked. "Well, yeah I do but-" Nikki said. "So it's settled. We'll make ice-cream sundaes tomorrow, okay?" Miguel said. Nikki sighed and agreed.

"What shall we do now, Ki?" Miguel asked as he looked up at Nikki. Nikki thought for a moment and then a smile appeared on her face. "Let's watch a horror movie!" she said happily. Miguel quickly sat up. "No" he said. "Too bad!" Nikki said playfully as she stuck her tongue out and got off the couch to where she had the movies. 'Dude, you know I hate scary movies and they make me cry" Miguel said as he got up and followed Nikki. "Suck it up and take it like a man!" Nikki shouted. Miguel's eyes widened and he had a confused look on his face. "WHAT?!" he shouted shocked as he watched Nikki pull out a DVD. "You heard me" Nikki said as she went over to the TV and put the DVD in. "Yeah, I heard you. I just never thought you would say that" Miguel said as he followed Nikki back to the couch. Nikki grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She noticed Miguel was already cutting off the circulation to her left arm. "Your cutting off the circulation to my arm already" she said as she looked at her arm. "Huh? Oh sorry" Miguel said as he let go of Nikki's arm. "You know if you don't want to watch it you can go upstairs to my room" Nikki said. Miguel shook his head. "No. Your watching a scary movie and if I go upstairs I might be kidnapped" Miguel said. "Oh-kay?" Nikki said in a confused tone. "W-What movie did you pick anyway?" Miguel asked in a scared tone. "Blood Party 3: Bloody Disco Night" Nikki said with a smile. Miguel's face became pale. "I-Isn't that the movie that had 30 p-paramedics on stand-by when it first came out in t-theatres?" he stuttered as he forced the question out even though he knew what the answer was. "Yup. By the end of the first viewing 25 people had to go to the hospital. I finally got it on DVD" Nikki said with an even bigger smile. All the color in Miguel's face disappeared. "Why would you want to watch that movie if it sent 25 people to the hospital?" Miguel asked. "Um, that was just the first viewing of the film. It sent more people to the hospital." Nikki said. "You still didn't answer my question" Miguel said. "I watched Blood Party and Blood Party 2: Rock Legend Massacre. Now I'm watching Blood Party 3. I can't wait for Blood Party 4: Corpse's Dance to come out! I heard it even made the director go to the hospital" Nikki said happily.

"Blood Party? What kind of movie is that?" Yuki asked. "It's a horror movie, duh" Senri said as he lay on his stomach with his tail swishing back and forth. "But the name….it just sounds so….." Akatsuki said. "Also having 30 paramedics on stand-by" Rima said. "This girl and her picks on horror movies…..they send people to the hospital" Zero said. "She must really like horror movies….can't say the same for Miguel though" Ruka said as she looked towards the shaking boy. "It seems that Nikki's the man of the relationship" Kaname said. "What a gender swap" Hanabusa said with a small smile. "Movie's starting!" Nikki said happily as she turned on the DVD player. "I should have brought Mr. Puffins" Miguel mumbled as he grabbed Nikki's arm.

15 minutes into the movie, Miguel started screaming. He managed to wedge himself behind Nikki and was now cutting off the circulation to both of her arms. The kittens were just looking at the TV with wide eyes. "So much blood….." Yuki said as she watched the TV. "Yeah….looks so delicious…" Hanabusa said with a devious smirk. "Aido, I know what you're thinking and no do not bite those humans" Kaname said. "I-I wasn't going to bite them…." Hanabusa said as he turned away. All of a sudden, all of the kittens heard a high-pitched girly scream. The kittens all turned to the couch. "Wow, Nikki must be really scared" Takuma said. "No, that isn't her" Ruka said. "If it isn't her….then….wow…never knew a guy can scream so high before…" Zero said as he tilted his head to the side. Miguel screamed again and buried his face in Nikki's hair. He looked up again and slowly looked at the TV screen. His face lost all his color again and he screamed and began to bawl. _"Oh….he's crying now"_ Akatsuki thought as he watched Miguel, feeling very sorry for the boy. "Turn it off!" Miguel sobbed. Nikki couldn't hear him because she was so caught up in the movie. "Turn it off!" Miguel sobbed again. Nikki still didn't hear him. "TURN IT OFF!" Miguel screamed and cried at the same time. Nikki turned to him with a smile on her face but it quickly disappeared when she saw Miguel crying. She turned off the DVD and then turned off the TV.

She turned to Miguel with a concerned look on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. "I-It was so scary!" Miguel sobbed as he cried into Nikki's shoulder. "I'm sorry but it's okay" Nikki said. Miguel lay on Nikki's lap and continued to cry. Nikki started patting his head to try and calm him down. "I feel so sorry for him. He looks so sad" Yuki said. Akatsuki ran over to the couch and jumped up on it. He went over to Miguel and started nudging him to try and make him feel better. Miguel looked up to see one of the orange kittens staring at him. The orange kitten nudged his cheek. Miguel reached out and started stroking the kitten's fur. "Your fur is soft" Miguel whispered. He received a purr as his response. Miguel pulled the kitten closer to his chest and cuddled with the kitten. Miguel's whimpering slowly died down as he held the kitten closer to him. _"Your fur is so soft"_ he thought as he felt himself getting sleepy. Akatsuki didn't mind that he was snuggling with the boy. He was glad the boy stopped crying.

* * *

Half an hour later, Miguel opened his eyes to feel someone poking his cheek. "Hey dude, get up" Nikki said. Miguel sat up still hugging the kitten. "What?" Miguel asked as he started rubbing his eyes. "You fell asleep" Nikki said. "Oh, I did?" Miguel asked. "Yeah" Nikki said. "Did I drool on your leg?" Miguel asked. "Uh….yeah" Nikki said. "Sorry about that" Miguel said. "What do we do now?" "I'm going to shower and put my pajamas on" Nikki said as she got off the couch. She felt her skirt being grabbed and she turned to see Miguel looking at her with an innocent and scared look on his face. "Y-You won't leave me down here alone, will you?" Miguel asked. "I'm going to use the bathroom in my room" Nikki said. "C-Can I come?" Miguel asked. "Yeah, sure. Bring your stuff so you can take a shower too" Nikki said. "Okay" Miguel said. Nikki pulled him up and grabbed his bag. "Hey kitties!" Nikki called out to the kittens. Shockingly, they all turned to her. Nikki was a bit taken aback but she continued. "We are going in my room. If you want to come along, follow us" she said as she and Miguel began to walk out of the living room. "Ooooo, I want to see her room!" Yuki said happily. "Me too!" Takuma said happily. "We haven't been upstairs so let's go" Rima said. "It's settled then. We're going to Nikki's room" Kaname said. They all nodded and followed Nikki and Miguel.

"Wow, this house is big" Ruka said as the kittens climbed up the stairs. They turned right and started walking down a hallway. They stopped at a door where Nikki and Miguel were. Nikki opened the door and they both walked through with the kittens following behind them. Nikki closed the door and skipped over to one of the chest of drawers while Miguel sat on her bed. _"So this is what Nikki's room looks like"_ Takuma thought as he looked around. There was a bed, a walk-in closet, a chest of drawers, a TV, a DVD player, a book shelf, a desk, a laptop, a printer, and a door that probably led to the bathroom. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower" Nikki said. "Keep the door open just in case somebody tries to kidnap you!" Miguel shouted. Nikki turned and looked at Miguel. "No one is going to kidnap me and I'm not going to keep the door open" Nikki said. "B-But what if a serial killer comes in" Miguel said as he hugged Nikki's stuffed monkey. "There is no serial killer here, Miguel. Just knock on the bathroom door if you need anything okay?" Nikki said. "O-Okay" Miguel said. Nikki went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A click could be heard, signaling the door had been locked. Miguel lay on the bed, covering himself with the blanket on the bed.

15 minutes later, Nikki came out wearing a light purple pajama top that had spaghetti straps and a yellow star on it. It resembled a tank top. The pajama shorts she was wearing were short. They were dark purple with yellow stars all over them. "God, that's some short shorts" Akatsuki said as he gazed up at Nikki. "Well, I bet she's planning to do 'that' to make him feel better" Zero said. "Do what?" Yuki and Takuma asked. The rest of the kittens just shook their head. "I'm out. You can go shower" Nikki said as she went over to her bed. Miguel slowly moved the blanket from over him and sat up. "I-I'm scared" he mumbled as he started biting his fingernails. "Don't worry, I'll be on this bed when you come out" Nikki said with a smile. All the kittens looked at each other. "O-Okay…." Miguel said as he got off the bed, grabbed his bag, and headed for the bathroom. He stopped and turned to look at Nikki. "You know if a serial killer does come in here, he would probably get turned on by you because of the shorts" Miguel said. Nikki's smile dropped and she grabbed a pillow. "Shut up!" she shouted as she threw the pillow at him. Miguel giggled and ran into the bathroom and locked the door before the pillow hit him. Nikki rolled her eyes and went to pick up the pillow.

10 minutes later, Miguel came out in his pajamas. The kittens noticed that his pajamas were too big on him. It was obvious. Miguel was wearing a magenta pajama shirt with the sleeves going past his hands and the shirt itself reaching to his thighs. His pajama pants were green and went to the floor. _"Wow….he looks cute"_ Akatsuki thought as he gazed at Miguel. Miguel shuffled over to Nikki's bed after dropping his bag on the floor. He climbed on and sat beside Nikki. "What do you want to do now? Watch TV? My laptop?" Nikki asked. "Sleep…..after reading some yaoi" Miguel smirked as he saw Nikki's expression. "Yaoi?" Nikki whined. "Yes, yaoi. Give me your laptop" Miguel said as he stretched his arms out. Nikki pouted and reluctantly gave him her laptop. Miguel started laughing in a creepy way as he opened up the laptop. "Password" he said as he turned the laptop in Nikki's direction. "Fine" Nikki said as she entered her password. She turned the laptop back to Miguel. Miguel clapped and wrapped an arm around Nikki's neck and pulled her closer so she could see the screen. "Its yaoi o'clock!" Miguel said happily as he began searching up yaoi stories on the internet. _"Kill me now…"_ Nikki thought. "Ooooo, yaoi reading? I'm in!" Takuma said as he happily jumped on the bed and snuggled in Nikki's lap so he can see the screen. "Ichijo….." Kaname said as he sweatdropped. "Let's read this one!" Miguel said happily as he clicked on the first story he saw. "I don't want yaoi o'clock" Nikki whined. "I want yaoi o'clock" Takuma said although Nikki and Miguel just heard a meow. "Mmmm, this looks juicy" Miguel said as he read the summary. Nikki's eyes widened as she read the summary. Miguel turned to her and laughed. "Poor innocent Nikki" he said with a laugh.

* * *

It was an hour later when Miguel yawned. He closed the laptop and looked at Nikki. "That was some good yaoi" he smiled as he yawned again. "My eyes…." Nikki said as if she were in a trance. "Don't forget you have to write my yaoi" Miguel said with a smirk. Nikki trembled. "I should've read what you typed so far" Miguel said. "I-I haven't typed anything yet…." Nikki muttered. Miguel looked at her with a pout on his face. His pout then disappeared. "We'll fix that tomorrow" Miguel said as he gave Nikki her laptop. Nikki put it on her desk and got back in bed. "Can I stay in your bed and sleep?" Miguel asked. "Last time you slept in my bed we ended up on the floor…with you on top of me…I still don't know how you managed to push us both off the bed in your sleep" Nikki said. Miguel nervously scratched his head and nervously laughed. "Yeah….sorry about that…..but I promise that won't happen again" Miguel said with an innocent tone is his voice. Nikki remained silent. "Pretty please?" Miguel said as he leaned closer to Nikki. "Fine" she said as she lay down in her bed. "Yay! Now we'll be together so if a serial killer comes in we can defend each other!" Miguel said happily as he lay down beside Nikki. She pulled the blanket over both of them and took her glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Takuma jumped off the bed and went to the other kittens. Miguel yawned again and started to nod off. "Night" he muttered before closing his eyes. "Night" Nikki said as she watched Miguel fall asleep. Nikki just lay there, trying to fall asleep. A couple minutes after, she fell asleep.

"Hey, the humans are asleep" Rima said as she turned away from the bed. "What do we do now?" Yuki asked. "It seems that we have to spend the nights as kittens" Kaname said. _"I thought we would have to watch Nikki and Miguel at it"_ Hanabusa thought as he stared at the bed. "So what are we supposed to do, go to sleep?" Akatsuki asked. "Yes, we have to act like regular kittens so it won't raise the humans suspicion" Kaname said. "Well, where are we going to sleep on, the floor?" Ruka asked. "We could sleep on those beanbag chairs over there" Senri said as he nodded to the four beanbag chairs around the room. One was purple, the second was blue, the third was green, and the last one was teal. "I could go sleep, what about you Senri?" Rima asked. "Yeah, I could sleep" Senri said. They both went over to the nearest beanbag, which was purple, and jumped on top of it. They lay down and snuggled together. "Awww" Takuma said. "Can I join you guys?" he asked. "Sure, knock yourself out" Senri said sleepily. Takuma smiled and jumped up onto the purple beanbag and snuggled with Senri and Rima. "I'll sleep on the blue one!" Hanabusa shouted as he jumped up on the blue beanbag. Hanabusa lay down and curled up swishing his tail back and forth. Akatsuki sighed and jumped up on the blue beanbag and lay beside Hanabusa. "Me and Yuki will take the teal beanbag" Kaname said as he trotted over to the teal beanbag and jumped on it. "Come here, Yuki" Kaname said. Yuki looked at Zero then reluctantly jumped up onto the teal beanbag beside Kaname. Ruka gave out a little 'humph' and strutted over to the blue beanbag and jumped up onto the beanbag beside Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Zero jumped up onto the green beanbag and curled up on it all the while glaring at Kaname. "Goodnight everyone!" Takuma said happily. No one responded to him.

An hour after everyone was asleep, a man in a hockey mask appeared outside Nikki's bedroom window that led to the balcony. The man looked in to see Nikki, Miguel, and the kittens sleeping. He slowly opened the window and entered the room. He slowly pulled out a knife from under his black jacket and slowly crept to the bed. He saw Nikki and Miguel sleeping in the bed. _"Is that a boy or a girl?"_ the man thought as he stared at Miguel. He turned to stare at Nikki. He slowly moved the blanket a bit. _"Oh, now I know she's a girl…..have small boobs though….."_ he thought as he put the blanket back in its place. He saw the girl cuddling with a stuffed monkey. He also noticed a bunch of other stuffed toys in a corner of the room. _"…..so much stuffed things and plushies….."_ he thought. He turned to survey the room and was shocked to find 9 kittens sleeping in there. _"Uhhhhhh….they must really love cats…."_ the man thought. "Yaoi…" he turned back to the bed to see the black, green and lavender haired teen mumbling. "Zelo….I love you…" the teen mumbled with a smile on his face. The man must have known who Zelo was and what yaoi was because he backed away from the bed with his hands in the air holding the knife. _"Okay…gay guy-girl…girl with small boobs…..stuffed toys and plushies…..9 cats…..yaoi….Zelo….no this is too much….I'll just find new victims at a different house…..yeah…I'll just be a serial killer somewhere else…."_ the man thought as he exited the room onto the balcony and closed the windows so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

* * *

Nikki woke up and rubbed her eyes. She put her glasses on and propped up on her elbows and looked at the nightstand where her clock was. It was 7:30 am. She heard snoring. She turned to look at Miguel to see him drooling and snoring, although his snoring sounded like whimpering. Nikki sat up which caused Miguel to stir. "Mmmm…" he mumbled as he opened his eyes. He saw Nikki sitting on the bed. Miguel yawned and slowly sat up and stretched. "Good morning" he yawned again as he rubbed his eyes. "Good morning" Nikki replied. "What time did you get up?" Miguel asked. "A minute ago" Nikki answered. "Oh okay" Miguel said. "I'm going to go shower" Nikki said as she got up. "No, let's have breakfast in pajamas" Miguel said. Nikki looked at him with a shocked look. "Not put breakfast _in_ our pajamas" Miguel said. "Just eat breakfast before we shower" "Oh alright" Nikki said. They both got up off the bed. "The kittens fell asleep on the beanbags" Miguel said. Nikki looked at the beanbags and smiled. "Awww" she said in awe. She noticed that the silver furred kitten was all alone on the green beanbag. _"Why is that kitten all alone?"_ she thought to herself. "Let's go and make some breakfast!" Miguel said happily. "Shhhh, don't wake the kittens" Nikki whispered. "Oh, sorry" Miguel whispered. "Let's go" Nikki whispered. "Okay, let's go make some breakfast. I'm hungry" Miguel whispered. _"Of course you are"_ Nikki thought as she and Miguel left the room to head to the kitchen.

They arrived at the kitchen and Miguel immediately went to the fridge. He opened it and looked inside. "Hmmm…..let's make some eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast" Miguel said as he took out a carton of eggs and a bag of bread. "No, I'll have a biscuit" Nikki said as she took the Pillsbury biscuit mix out of the fridge. "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't like bread toasted and you microwave bread. How can you not like toasted bread?" Miguel asked with a sigh. "I just don't okay? Sheesh" Nikki said. "Weirdo" Miguel muttered loud enough for Nikki to hear. "Glutton" Nikki replied back which caused Miguel to punch her in the arm. "Ow…" she mumbled as she rubbed her arm. Miguel just grabbed a bowl and started to crack eggs into it. "Put a pan on the stove" Miguel said. "I know how to make scrambled eggs" Nikki said as she took out a pan and put it on the stove.

About half an hour later, the kittens woke up. Hanabusa jumped off the beanbag, yawned, and stretched like a cat would. "It's so early….." Hanabusa whined. "So? Who cares?" Zero asked as he jumped from his beanbag. "I care!" Hanabusa shouted. "Can you two not fight this early in the morning?" Ruka asked in an annoyed tone as she jumped off a beanbag. "Kiryu is being the rude one, not me!" Hanabusa shouted angrily. "If I was back to my normal self I would shoot you" Zero said menacingly. The rest of the kittens jumped off their beanbags. "Don't be so violent, Kiryu" Kaname said as he walked closer until he was right in Zero's face. "Maybe I should choose the right person to be violent on" Zero said as he glared at Kaname. "Please don't start a fight" Yuki pleaded as she stepped in the middle on Zero and Kaname. Zero and Kaname still glared at each other. "Have you guys noticed that the two humans are not in this room anymore?" Akatsuki asked. They all look to the bed to see the two teens gone. "Maybe they went downstairs…..duh" Zero said. "Then I'm going downstairs. I want to see Nikki-chan!" Takuma said as he started walking to the door. _"I have a feeling Ichijo has a crush on that human girl"_ Kaname thought as the rest of the kittens followed Takuma out the door.

The kittens immediately were hit with the scent of bacon and sausage and biscuits. "Mmmm…..smells good" Hanabusa said. "I think they're having breakfast" Rima said. "No!" Hanabusa said sarcastically. "Shut up Aido!" Senri said as he and Rima started walking down the hallway. Hanabusa growled and said 'humph' before following them down the hall.

The kittens got to the living room, where the smell was coming from, and their suspicions were correct. The two teens were in their pajamas, sitting on the couch eating breakfast. The kittens crept closer and saw that they were both sharing a plate. "Awww, that's a cute coupley thing to do" Yuki said in awe as she tilted her head as she looked at Nikki and Miguel. That's what the kittens thought. What actually happened was Miguel finished his eggs first and was now helping Nikki finish her eggs so they could move on to the bacon, sausage, two slices of toast, and biscuits. They soon finished the eggs and started helping themselves to bacon, sausage, and biscuits. Miguel took the two pieces of toast since Nikki doesn't like toast. "Let's also make cake or cupcakes later on…..maybe even both!" Miguel said happily as he dipped a strip of bacon in ketchup. "How much do you want to make? We're already making ice cream sundaes. What more do you want?" Nikki asked. "Fine. We'll make cake or cupcakes tomorrow and we'll make ice cream sundaes today!" Miguel said. "Okay, that seems better" Nikki said. "The kittens are awake" Miguel said with his mouth full as he pointed to the kittens, who were staring at them. "I think they're hungry" Nikki said. "No shit" Miguel said. Nikki rolled her eyes and grabbed the empty plate that the eggs were on and piled some bacon and some sausages on the plate. She set it on the floor and the kittens pounced and started tearing apart the meat. "Holy shit" Miguel said as he watched the kittens maim the meat. "I'll go get them some milk. I'll be right back" Nikki said as she got up and disappeared down a hallway. "Oh this tastes good!" Yuki said as she tore a piece of bacon. _"Once again, I have to act like an uncivilized house cat"_ Kaname thought with disgust as he swallowed a sausage. A couple minutes later, Nikki returned with two bowls in her hands. "Here you go kitties, some milk for you!" she said happily as she placed the two bowls of milk on the floor. She sat back down on the couch and grabbed a biscuit with butter on it. She bit into it and she turned on the TV.

* * *

It was 8:30 am now and both Nikki and Miguel were dressed in different clothes. The kittens wondered if there was seriously something wrong with the two teens. Why? Well Nikki and Miguel were currently running around the living room hitting each other with pillows like little kids. "Don't you normally have a pillow fight at night…with a bunch of other people to make it more fun?" Akatsuki asked to no one in particular. "Well, it seems they are having a lot of fun" Ruka said as she watched the two teens or as she thought of them as two babies, running around hitting each other with pillows. _"Babies"_ Ruka thought. Nikki was giggling as she was running away from Miguel with a pillow in her hands. Miguel was laughing creepily as he chased Nikki around holding a pillow over his head. Nikki threw the pillow behind her and it hit Miguel in the face. He tripped over a small stool and fell on the floor with the pillow protecting his face. "Aw fuck my foot!" Miguel shouted as he stood back up bouncing on one foot. Nikki started laughing and snorting. Miguel looked at her and smirked evilly. "Come here you little bitch!" Miguel laughed as he started running to Nikki with a pillow in his hands. Nikki stopped, turned and started running only to be cornered in a corner by Miguel. Miguel smirked and started hitting her with the pillow. Nikki laughed and she tried to defend herself by using her arms to shield herself. It didn't work as she kept on getting hit by the pillow. "Defense mechanism!" she shouted as she curled up in a ball and lay on her side. "What the fuck? What kind of defense mechanism is that?" Miguel laughed as he kept hitting Nikki with the pillow. "It's an awesome defense mechanism!" Nikki shouted. Miguel stopped hitting her and just raised an eyebrow at her. Nikki rolled on her stomach and started doing this weird kind of slithering thing on the floor. Miguel just watched as Nikki slithered away from the corner…..not at all moving fast. The kittens just watched while they sweatdropped. _"S-Seriously, that's not how you escape from a pillow fight…."_ Zero thought. Miguel raised his other eyebrow and sighed. He went over and Nikki stopped moving. Miguel stopped and placed his foot on Nikki's butt. "Hey!" she shouted. "I came, I conquered, I kicked this girl's ass!" Miguel shouted in a happy tone with a laugh and a smile on his face. "What?! No you didn't!" Nikki shouted. "Yes, I did!" Miguel said happily as he sat on Nikki. "Get off of me!" Nikki shouted as she started flailing around. "Nope, I'm sitting on you" Miguel said. "Oh, no you're not!" Nikki said and managed to roll Miguel off of her. She then got up and proceeded to run…but she ran into the armrest of the couch and fell face first on the couch. Miguel got up and burst out laughing. "I can see the shorts under your skirt!" he laughed. "Shut up!" Nikki shouted as she quickly kneeled on the couch and pushed her skirt down. _"Good thing this skirt comes with attached shorts underneath"_ she thought.

* * *

It was 3:00 pm. Nikki and Miguel were in the kitchen getting ready to make ice cream sundaes. The kittens were also in the kitchen drinking some milk that Nikki gave them. "Oh-kay! Let's make ice cream sundaes!" Miguel said happily. "Alright!" Nikki said happily as she began scooping out ice cream into her bowl. "Awww…I want ice cream" Yuki pouted. "Yuki, we are cats. Cats don't eat ice cream" Zero said as he rolled his eyes. Yuki pouted angrily and said "Whatever Zero" Nikki looked at the kittens and then back at her sundae. "Miguel, have you noticed that the kittens are a little….strange?" Nikki asked. "What do you mean?" Miguel asked. "Like they always meow after each other as if they're having a conversation, their fur colors are weird, and that in the morning they all seemed really tired….except my ribbon kitten" Nikki said. Takuma smiled proudly at the name he was given. "Yeah, I have noticed that. I've also noticed that they don't cuddle with us like most kittens usually do. Only one of the kittens does that" Miguel said. "Yeah, those kittens are strange" Nikki said.

"The humans are onto us" Kaname said. "I don't think they suspect we're actually not kittens. They think we're just strange. That's all" Takuma said. "I hope your right Ichijo" Kaname said as he looked at Nikki and Miguel. They were busy creating their ice cream sundaes. "I'm putting whipped cream on mine!" Nikki said happily. "Ew" Miguel said. "I don't know how you don't like whipped cream" Nikki paused to tilt her head to look at the ceiling and sprayed whipped cream in her mouth. "It tastes good" "It doesn't for me" Miguel said as he squeezed chocolate sauce all over his ice cream. "This will be put on last" Nikki said as she stroked the whipped cream can. She took a bottle of caramel sauce and squeezed it all over her ice cream. "I also put crushed Oreos in my sundae" Nikki said. "Okay" Miguel said. About 5 minutes later they were done with their sundaes. "Now for the final touch, a cherry!" Miguel said as he dropped a cherry on his sundae. "Now for the final touch, a star!" Nikki said as she dropped a milk chocolate star on top of her sundae so it stood up. Miguel and Nikki both looked at Nikki's sundae. Miguel looked up at her. "Really, really dude?" Miguel asked. "What? You know I like stars" Nikki said. Miguel just raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that" Nikki said as she picked up the whipped cream can and pointed it at Miguel. She forgot to put the cap back on and she accidentally pressed the nozzle. The whipped cream started spraying…into Miguel's face. "What the fuck?! Stop spraying me!" Miguel shouted. Nikki dropped the can and covered her mouth so Miguel wouldn't see her laughing.

It didn't work though. "What the fuck, dude?!" Miguel shouted angrily. "Ooooo, Nikki's in trouble" Hanabusa said in an amused tone. "It was an accident, I swear!" Nikki said in between laughs. In anger, Miguel grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and sprayed chocolate sauce all over her face. "My glasses!" Nikki shouted. "I'm wearing glasses too, bitch" Miguel said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was an accident. I'm sorry" Nikki said as she hugged Miguel. "I was expecting a food fight to happen" Hanabusa said. "Me too" Akatsuki said. "Let's wash our glasses and go eat our sundaes, okay?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, before they melt" Miguel said. "But you like eating ice cream melted too" "Yeah" Nikki said.

* * *

"We should give these kittens a bath" Miguel said. "Hm?" Nikki asked as she put a spoonful of fried rice in her mouth. "We don't know where these kittens came from. We should probably give them a bath in case they are carrying something" Miguel said. "They aren't carrying something Miguel. Kittens don't have hands" Nikki said. Miguel opened his mouth to speak but closed it and held up three fingers. In his mind he counted down from the number 3. When Miguel put all three fingers down Nikki gasped in a kind of dramatic way. "You mean if they're carrying diseases, right?" Nikki asked. "No shit" Miguel said. _"She's a bit slow"_ Zero thought. "I don't want to take a bath! I'm running!" Hanabusa said as he turned and ran.

"3…2…1"

"Ow…what's this wall doing here?" Hanabusa said as he fell on his side after running head first into the wall. "Did that kitten just run into the wall?" Nikki asked as she pointed at Hanabusa. "Cats don't like water, remember?" Miguel asked. "Oh yeah" Nikki said. _"Normal cats do not like water. Noted"_ Yuki thought. "I think we should put up a fight. Cats don't like water so to act like normal cats we should run away when they are about to take us to get a bath" Rima said. "Yeah, it would be logical" Senri said as he yawned. _"Great, more childish cat things to do" _Kaname thought. "Wouldn't it be better if we just let the humans bathe us?" he asked, hoping everyone would agree. "Would you want to run around and act stupid or be bathed by these two?" Zero asked as he motioned to Nikki and Miguel who were currently sitting on the couch, although it looked like they were dancing. "Good point" Kaname said. _"Never thought I'd say that" _he thought.

"It's time to give the kittens a bath"

"Run!" Kaname said. Just as Nikki and Miguel arrived to where the kittens were, they all ran off. "They must've sensed they were going to get a bath. That's why they ran!" Nikki said. "We have to catch them!" Miguel shouted. "Ugh, this'll be hard. Catching kittens after 7:00 pm" Nikki whined.

Nikki was in her room wondering if any kittens were in her room. She looked in her closet to see only her clothes were there. She looked behind the curtains….nothing. Under her desk…nothing. In her bathroom…nothing. She then decided to look under her bed. She lifted the sheet a little bit so she can see under her bed. "Ahhhh!" she jumped back when she saw three pairs of eyes staring back at her. The blonde kitten with the ribbon came out and nudged Nikki's leg with a purr. "Awww, it's you!" Nikki said as she picked up the kitten. "Why don't you want to take a bath?" she cooed as she cuddled with the kitten. Takuma nudged her chin and smiled. "Hey, guys come here. Let's go take a bath!" Takuma said to Senri and Rima. They both came out from under the bed and went over to Nikki. "And these are your friends! You three are the cutest!" Nikki said as she picked up Senri and Rima and cuddled with them. "I like this one. Obviously she knows who's cute and who's not" Rima said. "Exactly" Senri said. "Come on, let's go take you guys to get a bath" Nikki said as she stood up with the three kittens in her arms. _"These kittens were too easy"_ she thought as she walked out of her room.

Miguel was in the kitchen looking to see if there were any kittens. He started opening cabinets. On the eighth cabinet, Hanabusa jumped out when Miguel opened it. Miguel screamed, stumbled back, and fell on the floor. He recognized the kitten as the one that molested him the day before. "Stupid kitten" Miguel mumbled as he got up. He grabbed a big bowl that was just sitting on the counter and started looking for the blonde kitten again. He jumped up on the counter and waited for the blonde kitten to come back. Hanabusa slowly walked back to the cabinet. "Where's that boy?" Hanabusa asked. He stopped in front of the part of the counter where Miguel was sitting on. Miguel jumped down and trapped Hanabusa under the bowl. "Ha-ha! I got you now!" Miguel said in a triumphant tone."What the hell?" Hanabusa shouted. Miguel heard a meow. He slowly lifted the bowl and quickly grabbed Hanabusa before he could escape. "Damn it!" Hanabusa shouted. Miguel smirked as he stood back up. He was about to leave the kitchen, when he saw another kitten in front of him. He recognized the kitten as the one he cuddled with. "Run, Akatsuki!" Hanabusa shouted. Akatsuki just walked closer and looked up at Miguel. "Okay, you were the easiest to catch" Miguel said as he bent down and picked Akatsuki up. "You should have ran, Akatsuki" Hanabusa said. "I don't want to cause him more trouble like your already doing" Akatsuki replied. "No I'm not Akatsuki!" Hanabusa shouted angrily.

Takuma, Senri, Rima, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki were all confused. They thought they would be in Nikki's bathroom. But they weren't. Instead Nikki and Miguel brought them to this room that had a bathtub which was the size of a large hot tub. "How much money do her parents have?" Hanabusa asked. "How are we supposed to know?" Senri asked. Nikki turned off the tap when the bath tub was filled. She grabbed a box of soap and she poured 2 cups of soap into the water. She set the box down on the edge of the tub. The kittens watched in awe as bubbles started forming. "I love bubbles!" Nikki said as she scooped up two handfuls and blew them so they would float around the room. "Why does she have to tease us for?" Hanabusa asked to no one in particular. "Okay, you bathe these kittens while I go look for the rest" Nikki said as she went over to the door. "Wait, how am I going to get these guys in the tub? Cats don't like taking bathes!" Miguel shouted. Nikki turned and giggled. "I think those kittens want to go in" she giggled as she pointed past Miguel. He turned to see the kittens jumping to try and grab on the edge. Nikki disappeared down the hallway.

Miguel walked back to the tub where the kittens were still trying to get in. "Here, let me help you guys" he said as he grabbed one of the orange kittens first. "No fair, why does Rima get to go in first?" Hanabusa asked. "Because I didn't molest the boy" Rima said as she was placed in the bubbly tub. Miguel sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed the other orange kitten and placed him in the tub. He then took the mahogany kitten. "Hey Senri, look I'm swimming" Rima said as she began doing a doggy paddle. "Nice. I can swim too" Senri said as he began swimming as soon as Miguel placed him in the pool. Miguel turned to pick up the blonde green-eyed kitten when he saw the blonde blue-eyed kitten pawing at his leg. "What?" Miguel asked. The kitten jumped up trying to grab the edge of the tub. "Alright, alright, you must really want to go in the tub" Miguel said as he picked the blue-eyed kitten up and placed him in the tub. "Yes and I didn't want to be the last one in" Hanabusa thought as he began pawing at some bubbles. Miguel leaned forward so he could reach the last kitten. In the process, Miguel unknowingly managed to knock the box of soap into the tub. He picked up Takuma and placed him in the tub. "Yay! Bubbles!" Takuma said happily as he started swimming around the tub. The kittens began paddling around the tub. "This tub is huge!" Takuma said. "That's because we're kittens" Senri said bluntly as he and Rima were swimming together. _"These kittens sure are weird"_ Miguel thought as he watched the kittens swim around.

"Is it me or is the bubbles getting higher?" Akatsuki asked. "Yeah, I have been noticing that too" Takuma said as he looked at all the bubbles towering over them. "This is actually beginning to freak me out" Rima said as she stopped swimming. "We're being swallowed by bubbles!" Hanabusa shouted. "Hmmm….this is like a movie I watched" Senri said as he looked at the two walls of bubbles getting closer and closer. "What movie?" Takuma asked. "I forgot" Senri answered. The kittens looked up to see the bubbles forming a dome above them.

"We"

"Are"

"Screwed"

"For "

"Life"

And the bubble dome collapsed on them.

Miguel was biting his nails. It was a habit of his. _"I really got to stop biting my nails"_ he thought as he took his hand away from his mouth. _"I haven't heard the kittens in a while"_ he thought. He turned around to see the billowing bubbles. He quickly jumped up. "Eh?! Why are the bubbles so high?" he shouted. He then noticed the box of soap wasn't on the edge of the tub anymore. "Wait…wasn't there a box of soap on the edge of the tub? I wonder what happened to-oh….I must've knocked it into the tub when I was putting the kittens in there" he said. 5 seconds later Miguel's eyes widened as he realized something. "Oh shit the kittens are in there! They might drown!" he shouted as he stuck his arms into the tub so he can feel for the kittens. He brought his hands out but frowned when he realized he only had bubbles in his hands. He stuck his hands back in the tub and started leaning forward so he can cover more area. He leaned to far though because he found himself losing his balance. "Fucking Fuck!" Miguel shouted as he fell into the tub.

Nikki came back a couple minutes later with the last 4 kittens in her arms. "Hey Miguel, I'm back and-what the heck happened in here?" she asked as she saw the huge amount of bubbles that were in the tub and spilling over the edges of the bathtub. She crept closer to the tub. "Ooooo, the bubbles!" Yuki said happily. "I'm pretty sure there's not supposed to be this much bubbles" Kaname said. "Miguel, kitties?" Nikki called out. Miguel's head popped out of the bubbles holding Senri in his arms. "Found one!" Miguel shouted. "Oh….hey Nikki…." He said nervously once he saw Nikki standing there. "What happened?" Nikki asked. "Um…etto…I accidentally knocked over the box of soap into the tub" Miguel said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Hmm, and I can see you fell into the tub" Nikki said as she looked at the swirl of bubbles on top of Miguel's head. "Yeah so I can find the kittens" Miguel said. "Why? They'll be fine in the tub" Nikki said as she dropped the 5 last kittens in the tub. "Dude! They might drown!" Miguel shouted. "Can they swim?" Nikki asked.

"Well, yeah but-"

"But nothing! They can swim so it'll be fine" Nikki paused as she grabbed a brush. "Now let's wash them" "We have to find them first" Miguel said as he began pushing the bubbles away from him. Nikki put one knee on the edge of the tub and leaned forward to start moving the bubbles around. "That's as far as I can reach" she said. "Just get in" Miguel said. "No, I'll get my clothes wet" Nikki said. Miguel turned to Nikki with a 'you're getting in here whether you like it or not' face. Nikki changed her face to a 'no I'm not' face. "Either you get your ass in here or I will pull your ass in here" Miguel said menacingly. Nikki pouted and started stepping into the tub like it was a tub of mud. "Just get down!" Miguel said as he pulled Nikki's arm so she would sit. "My clothes are wet now" Nikki said. "So? My clothes are wet too" Miguel said. "Can we just find the kittens and clean them?" Nikki asked as she grabbed the brush. "I got one kitten" Miguel said as he lifted Senri up. "Okay, give it to me" Nikki said. "I'm not an 'it'" Senri mumbled as he was passed to Nikki. She started scrubbing Senri with the brush. "Ow not to hard!" Senri muttered. "Did I scrub you too hard?" Nikki asked. "Yes" Senri said. "I found two other kittens" Miguel said as he came back with two of the kittens Nikki caught. "And the rest are in front of you" Nikki looked up to see all the kittens staring at her. "What? How'd you find them so fast?" she asked. "I have my ways" Miguel said creepily. Nikki just continued to scrub the kitten and then moved on to another one. Miguel began scooping up bubbles and placing it on Nikki's head. "What the hell are you doing?" Nikki asked. "Girl, I'm going to make you look FABULOUS!" Miguel shouted in a peppy, girly tone. _"God, he's so weird but he's kind of cute also"_ Akatsuki thought as he gazed at Miguel. "No thanks, I don't want one of your 'beauty tips'" Nikki said as she made air quotations around the words beauty tips. "Girl, you'll be in guy's sights after I'm done with you!" Miguel said happily as he started rubbing the bubbles in Nikki's hair. "Please stop" Nikki said. "Shhhh!" Miguel said. "Let me work my magic" "Fine you can work your 'magic' while I clean the kittens" Nikki said with a sigh. "Yay!" Miguel said happily as he went behind Nikki. "Don't worry Nikki! I'll make you look extremely BEAUTIFUL!" he said happily. _"How can you make me look beautiful just by rubbing bubbles in my hair?"_ Nikki thought to herself as she started scrubbing the next kitten.

* * *

"This feels nice" Senri said as his fur was being dried. "I admit it does feel good" Zero said. They were being blow dried by Nikki who was using her blow dryer to dry them. Miguel was no help whatsoever. He was sitting on the toilet seat, braiding Nikki's hair. He had been whining saying he wanted to braid her hair but she kept confusing. She finally agreed when Miguel threatened to destroy her stuffed monkey and her Just Dance games. "I should blow dry myself dry when I'm wet" Hanabusa said as he sat there with his eyes closed, savoring the feeling of the hot air on his fur. "I'm almost done drying the kittens and that means you'll be done braiding my hair" Nikki said. "Thanks a lot now I'm only able to do two braids now" Miguel pouted. "My butt's going numb" Nikki whined as she shifted a bit. "Stop moving I'm trying to make you beautiful!" Miguel shouted. "I remember in kindergarten you cut my hair short with scissors" Nikki said as she looked up at Miguel. He blushed and pouted. "It was my first day with scissors, I was hyped up on candy!" he shouted as he looked away. "You made me cry because of that" Nikki said. "Like I said before it was my first day with scissors, I was hyped up on candy!" Miguel repeated again. Nikki just rolled her eyes and went back to blow drying the kittens. "Hey, the kittens look like cute little furballs" Miguel said happily. "Yeah they do" Nikki said with a smile. The kittens' fur was all over the place and it made them look fat and round. "There you go kittens. Free to go!" Nikki said. "And that means you have to stop Miguel" Miguel stopped and pouted again. "I only did two braids…." Miguel pouted. "Too bad" Nikki said as she got up. "I'm going to go shower" she said. "I'm going to go shower too then" Miguel said as he got up. "Where?" Nikki asked. "Guest bedroom" Miguel said. "Fine" Nikki said. "Come on kittens you have to get out now. I'm going to go shower" Nikki said as she started walking to the door. "Follow me in a line kittens! It will be cool!" she said. "Um….." Yuki said nervously. "Let's just do it so she will be happy" Kaname said as he got behind Nikki. "Another one of this girls lame things" Hanabusa said as he got in line behind Kaname. Next thing he knew he was body slammed about of the way by none other than…..Ruka. "What the hell Ruka?" Hanabusa shouted. "I did nothing" Ruka said in a sweet, innocent tone. _"Wow. One cat just body slammed the other"_ Miguel thought. "No fighting just line up!" Yuki shouted. Every kitten turned to the Yuki kitten with shocked eyes. Yuki had never shouted ordered them to do anything before. "Yuki…." Zero said. "Sorry about my shouting but the longer we don't get in a line the longer we stay in this room" Yuki said. "Your right Yuki. We should get in a line" Takuma said as he motioned for the others to get in line too. Nikki squealed and jumped up and down. "Come on kitties, follow me!" she said and she disappeared out the door with the kittens in tow. _"My god…"_ Miguel thought as he also left the room.

* * *

The kittens were alone in the living room since Nikki and Miguel went upstairs. "I look fat" Ruka said as she looked at her reflection in the TV. "That's because you are" Hanabusa smirked. Ruka turned and glared at him. "You should talk. You're fatter than me" Ruka said. "No I'm not" Hanabusa shouted. "Yes" Ruka shouted. "No" Hanabusa shouted. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Zero yelled angrily. "Why don't you Kiryu?" Hanabusa asked. "I don't want to fight with you, your pissing me off even more" Zero said. "We're still kittens. What do we do now?" Akatsuki asked. "I don't know Kain" Kaname answered. "I guess we'll have to spend another night as kittens" Kaname said as he hid the disappointed tone in his voice. "O-Onii-sama!" Yuki shouted. "What is it Yuki?" Kaname asked.

"I-I'm starting to glow!"

All the vampire kittens turned to see Yuki emitting a golden glow. "Y-Yuki!" both Kaname and Zero shouted. "I-I don't know what's happening! Shiki-sempai, you're starting to glow too!" Yuki shouted, terrified. Everybody turned to the Senri kitten to see him emitting a golden glow. The golden glow started spreading from kitten to kitten like a wildfire. "What's happening to us?" Ruka shouted. "How are we supposed to know?!" Zero shouted. "I don't want to die!" Takuma shouted. "Somebody help us!" Yuki shouted. The golden glow got brighter and it filled the whole living room with light.

* * *

Nikki was heading to the living room to check on the kittens. Unfortunately, Miguel was with her, bombarding her with questions. "Why can't you call me Miguel-hyun?" he asked. "Because I said so" Nikki said. "But I'm older than you, Nikki" Miguel said. "Only by a month and nine days" Nikki said. "Still" Miguel said. "I'm not calling you that" Nikki said. "Then call me oppa!" Miguel said with a smile. "I don't know what that means and I'm not going to call you that" Nikki replied. "Why not?" Miguel whined. "Because I don't want to" Nikki said. "But I give you nicknames and call you by them" Miguel said. "So what?" Nikki said. "So what? So you should return the favor!" Miguel said angrily. "Yeah but-" Nikki started but was cut off by Miguel's hand covering her mouth. "Shhhh, I hear something" Miguel said. They both stayed quiet to see if they can hear anything.

"We're back to our normal selves!"

"Yes! Finally!"

"What shall we do first?"

"Why are there voices?" Miguel asked. Nikki finally moved Miguel's hand from her mouth. "There's no one else in the house except us and the kittens" Nikki said. "Did you leave the TV on?" Miguel asked. "No" Nikki answered. "Come" Miguel said as he grabbed her arm and they both started walking to the source of the voices.

They both got to the living room and froze with their mouths hanging open. There in the living room where nine older teens who've they never seen before. There were three girls and six boys. They didn't dare make a sound. They didn't want the strangers to know they were there. Too late though. The nine unknown teens turned to look at them both. A lot of staring took place for five minutes. Nikki slowly tilted to the left so she was close to Miguel ear all the while keeping eye contact with the unknown teens. "You see them too, right?" she asked in a whisper. "Uh huh" Miguel answered as he nodded his head. "Quit staring! It's rude you know!" one of the girls shouted. Nikki and Miguel still stared at them, shocked. "It's like they've been frozen" a boy said. _"Try petrified"_ Nikki thought. One of the boys, who had blonde hair and nice blue eyes, stepped closer to the two shocked and terrified younger teens. "Speak" the boy demanded. It took two minutes before Miguel was the first to speak but it wasn't what the nine older teens expected. "ROBBERS!" Miguel screamed. He turned and bolted in the direction of the kitchen. Everybody looked in the direction Miguel ran off to. "Miguel, don't leave me alone with these people" Nikki said. "He's running to the kitchen. That's not a good place to hide, there are knives there" the blonde boy said. The nine older teen's eyes widened as they realized Miguel was there for the knives. Seconds later Miguel came back out with a butcher knife.

"Why the fuck are you here? What are you trying to steal?" Miguel shouted angrily. "We're not trying to steal anything!" another blonde said as he held his hands up. "Don't lie to me!" Miguel shouted as he raised the butcher knife. "Nikki, grab your phone and call the cops while I detain them!" he shouted. "Wait, you're going to kill us?' a dark brown-haired girl asked. "If it'll detain you guys then yes" Miguel said as he got into a fighting stance. "Get ready to be maimed or die" he said. He then charged at them with the butcher knife. Most of them screamed and got out of the way. The dark brown-haired girl was frozen to the stop, too shocked to move. Miguel raised the butcher knife and was about to swing when a boy, who resembled the girl, grabbed his wrist. "Ah!" Miguel squealed as he dropped the butcher knife. He looked up at the boy and started cowering in fear. The boy who was holding his wrist was very tall. It intimidated Miguel. "Ah! L-Let me go!" Miguel whispered. "Don't you dare hurt her" the taller boy growled. Miguel tried to get out of the boy's grasp but couldn't.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Nikki started running to the boy with a pillow in her hand. "Let him go!" she shouted as she began hitting the boy so he'd let go of Miguel. The boy grabbed the pillow but loosened his grip on Miguel's wrist. Miguel pulled away and hugged Nikki. The rest of the unknown teens came back. "How dare you hurt him!" the blonde blue-eyed boy and a light brown-haired girl shouted. "W-What do we do now?" Miguel asked, terrified. "Well, I have two choices. One, we can run" Nikki said. "W-What's the other?" Miguel asked. "Or we can scream and run" Nikki said as her voice got higher. They both looked at each other and screamed. They turned back to the unknown group of teens and screamed. They both then turned and ran screaming down the hall. "Jeez, they have some high screaming" the blonde blue-eyed boy said.

Nikki and Miguel ran screaming into Nikki's room. Nikki closed the door and they both ran into the closet and slammed the door closed behind them. "What do we do now?" Miguel asked as he curled up in the farthest corner of the closet. "Hopefully they don't find us here" Nikki said as she sat down beside him. Miguel scooted closer to her and started shaking. "What if they find us here?" he asked as he looked at Nikki. "I don't know but if they find us we have to fight our way out" Nikki said as she made a fist. Miguel gulped and stopped shaking. "Alright, if they find us we'll fight our way out" Miguel said. "Good" Nikki said. "Let's just hope it doesn't resort to that"

* * *

**That's the end of the chap-ter! There won't be any sneak peeks at the next chapter! (I'm so mean I know) Well since it's into the early morning I shall say goodbye for a while now but don't worry I'll be back soon! *jumps onto a plane and it takes off***

**Please review! ;D**


End file.
